


Granger Girl (5)

by Silhouette_R



Series: Granger Girl [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: Draco pov, F/M, dhr, dramione - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R





	Granger Girl (5)

格兰杰紧紧拉着他的手在人群正中央旋转，周围景色的急速变化让他看不清任何东西，除了格兰杰那张洋溢着笑容的脸。

他记得他们之前正在跳Cèilidh，舞曲的节奏很快；相比于她的飞镖技巧，格兰杰跳舞却算得上是一个十足的新手：她挺着胸背着手，双脚拼命跟上Bodhran的鼓点声，每次交换舞伴的时候都会不慎踩上对方的脚，然后她总是吐一吐舌头，搭配着她那一脸尴尬的笑容向一个又一个陌生人表示歉意。

当她终于在一曲结束回到他身边时，他们的额间都挂着细密的汗珠。她过来自然地抱上他的胳膊，兴致勃勃地同他抱怨“那个左手转圈的姿势违反人体工学，几乎可以将人直接甩出舞池”。他还没来得及告诉她，她大红色的裙摆其实在转圈的时候最能够发挥它的魅力，她又以更高的音量打断了他的话。她的注意力完全放在对话上，似乎丝毫没有注意到她那形状姣好的胸部正在以一种挑逗的方式挤压他的手臂，并且随着她说话时的起伏动作毫无章法地磨蹭。

德拉科被她蹭得有些心烦意乱；他正准备抽出手在她腰间轻捏以示警告时，她又毫无预兆地甩开了那只胳膊，走到他的对面准备开始下一轮的舞蹈。

这支新的舞曲节奏甚至更加欢快，饶是舞池中其余几位经验更丰富的舞者都有些忙手乱脚，更别提他和格兰杰这样五分钟速成的半吊子了。

他在格兰杰又一个转圈不慎崴脚之前眼疾手快地揽住了她的腰身，她顺势滚进了他的怀里，胳膊紧紧地缠住他的腰不肯放开。他低头望向她半埋在他胸前的脸，毫不意外地在上面发现了一个调皮的笑容。

她被他拆穿了也不羞恼，顺势仰起头，对着他几乎送到她唇边的耳朵吹了口气，然后拉开脸朝他眨了眨眼睛。

所幸他们不是唯一一对出错的舞伴。在越来越快的节奏里，几乎所有人都已经放弃了那些轻快板正的转圈与跳跃，舞池里响起了低低的哄笑与善意的自嘲。

不知道是谁先起的头，人群中稀稀拉拉的拍手声很快就变成了新的节拍——不单单是他们被气氛感染一起跟着打节拍，就连乐队都善意地停了下来，只有长笛与小提琴手还在跟着拍子即兴演奏。

格兰杰就在这个时候突然拉住他的双手带着他旋转起来。他们突如其来的大动静或许撞到过几个人，因为他听见格兰杰用她那清脆的声音夹杂着窃笑不断道歉。很快人群散开来一些，将他们围在了中间；酒吧的工作人员也将之前打在乐队身上的追光挪到了他们这里。

他们越转越快，德拉科感觉眼前的一切都在晃动：人群是模糊的色块，格兰杰的头发用皮筋胡乱绑在脑后，棕色发梢从肩头滑落下去散在颈后；她明亮的眼睛笑得弯了起来，在聚光灯的照耀下，脸颊上的每一粒雀斑都前所未有的活泼——是的，活泼，不像她其他那些死气沉沉或是心不在焉的笑容，现在的她，就连露出的小虎牙都在发光。

——————

 

“真的，我不觉得今天很合适……”德拉科抢过格兰杰手中的球杆，却没能让她打消念头。

“你来开球？”她重新拿过一支杆，开始往上面涂壳粉。

德拉科叹了口气——这段时间以来，他对于赫敏·格兰杰的固执有了更深的认识——然后撑着球桌俯下身来：虽然格兰杰同时精通飞镖与桌球的可能性微乎其微，他也不愿意轻敌。

他一连进了五个球；然后觑了眼在一旁靠着墙不耐烦地瞪着他的格兰杰，将主球打到了一个刁钻的位置，然后朝她挑了挑眉毛示威。

她眯起双眼研究局势——德拉科发现格兰杰似乎非常喜欢在兴奋的时候眯起眼睛，她那种棋逢对手想要大干一场的气势总是让他异常欣赏。

很快他的注意力就从她的眼睛飘向了别处：比如她撑着球杆的纤长手指，他记得它们插在他发间的触觉；比如她那因为刚才跳舞而被汗水黏在身上的连衣裙，它现在没有任何修饰地紧贴在她的身躯上，让她那本来就很标准的姿势更加赏心悦目……

是的，赏心悦目。只要她面对着他俯下身去，她胸前那两大团几乎要从低低的领口挤出来似的，随着她的呼吸上下起伏，牵动着他的心跳；她的腰肢异常柔软（这一点他早已深有体会），每每她调整击球的角度时，那腰肢就会微微扭动，似乎是在寻找一个更好发力的姿势，又似乎是委婉的求欢信号——他曾上钩过无数次的那种；更别提她因为拒绝使用撑杆而不时因弯腰而撅起的臀部了，她那本来就算不得长的裙摆只能将将盖住臀部，更别提柔软的布料完完全全地勾勒出了整个部位原本的形状，它们现在看起来就同过去每一个夜晚那样诱人而美好。

他清楚地看到了不远处那些阴暗的、觊觎的猥琐目光，并且他知道，现在的自己也和那些下半身思考的低俗男人没什么两样。或者真要说他与他们有什么不同的话，大概就是他可以将这些绮念付诸行动罢了。

他也的确这么做了。在格兰杰撑着球桌瞄准那颗黑八的时候，他绕到她身后，一只手搂上她的腰肢，将她向后一拉，两人的身体严丝合缝地贴在了一起。

她又笑了起来，那几下象征性的挣扎不如说是进一步的勾引。他的眼睛紧紧盯着远处人群中投过来的那几道视线，一手拨开了她的头发，嘴唇示威一般地覆上了她的耳垂，然后伸出舌头细细舔舐。

她将身体更往他怀里送了送，他之前搂在她腰间的手顺势往下滑，挑开了那让他神经一晚不得安宁的裙摆。她丢下了球杆，一手撑着球桌保持平衡，另一只手攀上了他的脸颊，将他的亲吻拉得更近更深。

他尚还空闲的那只手解开了腰带，然后扶准了位置毫不犹豫地冲了进去。

格兰杰早就准备好了，她的身体湿润得让他几乎怀疑整一个关于玩桌球的提议就是一场蓄谋已久的漫长前戏。他小幅度的动作让她不够尽兴；她用力缩紧，压着嗓音呻吟了两声，似乎想要他再无所顾忌一些。

这个女巫——德拉科再也无暇顾及他之前在意的那些目光了：他低吼一声，几乎将她整个人都压在了球桌上；他一只手按在她的小腹上，想要将她拉得更近，另一只则是不管不顾地抚上了她的胸，然后隔着衣服大力揉搓起来。

公共场合下的情事显然让他们两人都更加投入与兴奋：格兰杰已经在某一次大幅抽搐后完全软了双腿，他也不过是靠着深呼吸努力将时间延长一些，再延长一些。

他腾出一只手来抓过丢在球桌上的球杆，然后塞回格兰杰的手里。他们的下半身仍然相连，做着最亲密的动作；上半身却不过是再正常不过的桌球教学：他扶着她的手，头轻轻靠在她的肩膀上，然后带着她对准方向。

“用力。”他说。

可是她的力气却完全用错了地方。他终于受不住，头埋在她的颈窝处，压抑着呻吟在她体内丢兵弃甲。

“嗯……德拉科……”

这声娇吟连接了这个荒诞的美梦与混沌的现实——德拉科睁开眼睛，前夜未拉严实的窗帘外刚刚破晓，阳光还没有完全透出云层，整个天空泛着一种诡异的灰色。

他合上眼睛，抓过一只枕头，索性用它死死捂住了整个脑袋。

 

TBC.


End file.
